


We-haw

by tzunna



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Eventual Smut, Johnyong, M/M, Mutual Pining, Short Story, Slow Burn, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, dojae is the main ship here-, pew pew pew, pussies again, slight johnjae - Freeform, smth abt me and pussies, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzunna/pseuds/tzunna
Summary: Two Cowboys sitting on a hot tub not five-feet apart cuz tHEY'RE GAY!
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

You might be wondering, what the fuck am I reading? Well let me tell ya. This is the story of a young sheriff and his lil partner's daily lives. You know, the one with the whole saving a lady in distress thing, shooting some random bozos trying to steal the whole caboodle at the bank, you name it. Sounds pretty fun, right? Of course it is, but it definitely isn't for the young respected sheriff A.K.A Kim Doyoung.

Lately, he has been a bit all beer and skittles about his job. Unlike his partner, Jung Jaehyun, is actually all-fired up about it. Probably because he was only doing this for only 3 to 2 years while Doyoung for all of his life. His father used to be a sheriff himself so he's pretty experienced.

The two men are currently chilling, no not in the hot tub, at the bar. With Doyoung literally chugging on poison.

"Doie I think that's enough" Jaehyun commands as he tried to stop the older from drinking any further.

"I only drank two shots" Doyoung says, still sipping onto the good stuff.

This causes the younger to pout, he was just a tad bit disappointed that the man he looks up to the most is slacking off. Well sure he still finished the job but it was like he only did it because that's the only thing he could do. It was depressing. The older noticed his companion's state, leading him to sigh before gently putting down the cold whiskey filled glass.

"It's because I'm bored" He blurts out. Jaehyun widens his eyes as he looks at him quite acock. 'He can read my mind?' He thought to himself.

"No I didn't read your mind, Jae"

"Then-"

"Your face says it all" Doyoung lowly chuckled as he said so. The younger's ears blushed red while he draws away from his gaze him.

"Bored how?" Jaehyun asked after a while.

"Bored with this, saving prostitutes or shooting some idiots and other things"

"Well...That is a sheriff's job"

"I know but I want something different, you know?" The older questions him as he glanced to his side, only seeing his partner with his innocent face while shaking his head. He giggled slightly at the sight.

"You're too much of a rookie to understand" With that being said, Jaehyun looks at him offended as if he's saying 'Excuse me? Rookie? Bitch I've been doing this for 3 fucking years what ya mean-'

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I want-"

"HELP!" The voice of a high-pitched woman in distress rings their ears, immediately catching the two boys' attention. But Doyoung paid no mind to it since this is a normal thing, so he just shrugs it off.

"Take it east, it's just a-" Before he could continue his words, his partner had already gone off. He then proceeds to snort before drinking another shot, now he remembers why he chose Jaehyun as his partner. His dedication. Dedication to what? His job duh.

Quick backstory, the two have known each other since they were young and addle-headed. Doyoung as the sheriff's son and Jaehyun as just a fellow commoner. Of course, they befriended and had been for over 10 years, their friendship was long-lasting until one of em decides to go head over heels for the other.

Back to the present, Jaehyun ran out of the bar and was greeted by a woman being held with a gun pointing at her head. The sight made the young man boil as he furrowed his eyebrows together while threatening to pull out his gun.

"Let her go" He commanded in a loud voice, hoping that this fucker would do that without him having to hurt anyone. But such a job could never be as simple as that. The guy was scary and tall, Jaehyun hasn't met someone like that before since usually the ones who do this is just some drunker. He also has quite a few scars on his face.

He then proceeds to laugh deeply as he harshly pulled the trigger-

*BONK*

Everyone and I mean everyone, including the horses, was utterly shocked by what just happen. The scary guy from before dropped his gun dead on the land, his whole body soon followed with a heavy sound. Jaehyun gently looks behind his back to a familiar man, his face was still as lifeless as before. Doyoung sighs before fixing his hat.

"Why didn't you let me do it?" Jaehyun whines, disappointed that he wasn't the one who handled it.

"If I let you she would be sent straight to hell" The older responded, causing Jaehyun to pout.

"Ight, let's go" Doyoung says before walking towards his horse. Jaehyun then followed behind him after asking the others to take care of the scary guy from before. Soon the two took their leave and went ahead somewhere. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Night has finally arrived, the once bright sky was replaced by the dark bliss that falls every time it struck 6. Another thing that has been replaced was the heated aura that surrounds every inch, it is now frigid and sharp.

After the event that occurred earlier, the young sheriff and his partner had gone away and stayed somewhere not so far from their town. The two usually enjoy their nights somewhere they can relish the moonshine with the sounds of the crippling blaze that toasts their skin. Now the two are laying down on the rather cold, sandy ground as their subconscious gently takes over them, well...only for Doyoung that is. Jaehyun then found himself wondering about the older's words from before, and so he decided to ask him once again.

"Doyoung?" The younger called out as he gets up and sat back, the said man whose thought was filled with the unknown responded with a small hum.

"You still haven't told me why" Jaehyun says, causing the other to raise his brows in novelty.

"Why what?"

"Why you're not happy with what you're doing..." Doyoung's head lowered with his words.

"I don't know" Jaehyun nodded slowly in response as he looks away with a slight frown. The older sighs, disappointed that he didn't have the answer to his beloved partner's question.

"Just let it go, I'll be fine, you should rest" Doyoung encourages.

"Okay..." Jaehyun says lowly while getting ready to lay back down.

"Wanna sleep with me?" Doyoung offered, which stops Jaehyun from whatever he was going to do. His eyes widen in pure terror with ears going bright red.

"Wh-what?" He stutters, only for him to sigh in deep relief as the older lightly pats the area beside him, they sometimes sleep side by side so the younger assumed that was what he was indicating. He genuinely thought of something _else_...something very _different_.

"O-oh sure" Jaehyun agrees before moving closer and laid right beside him, not daring to see his face.

"Good night" Doyoung says, hastily drifting off to sleep.

"Good night Doyoungie..." He says, soon his eyes started to flutter, and wandered off to deep slumber.

* * *

The bright and streaking sun has finally raised back up again after being replaced by night, it's lining shine made Jaehyun slowly wake up from his surprisingly wonderful sleep. His eyes tremor open and wander his surroundings, only to realize that Doyoung wasn't there with him. Instead, the younger found a small handwritten note beside him which he then took.

_I'll be out for a while, take care and don't get yourself kidnapped or else I'll whoop your ass_   
_~Doie_

Jaehyun giggles at the note before putting it inside his pocket and cleaned got on his horse called Skittles, no one knows why he called him that, he just thinks it's cute. Shortly after, he _rides_ his way towards his nostalgic town. When Jaehyun arrives, he was met with a friendly pal that he was rather close with. And so he decided to greet him.

"Johnny!" Jaehyun calls out enthusiastically before stopping and hopped off Skittles. The said man immediately looked at him and his face grew to a very delighted look.

"Hey Jaehyunnie" The man named Johnny optimistically welcomed him with a smile while gently patting his head. The smaller scantily blushed at the action. Before Doyoung, he once developed a yearning feeling for the taller, but then moved to his current desire. Despite that, he still gets all flustered around him.

"Where's your sheriff?" Johnny asked, noticing that he wasn't around which was somewhat unlikely as Doyoung was always around Jaehyun.

"Don't know, he didn't tell me but he said he's off somewhere" The smaller shrugs with a frown, a frown that instantly catches the taller's attention.

"You're not in your usual demeanor, what's wrong?" 

"Oh it's nothing"

"Don't lie to me Jae" He says as his honey brown eyes look directly into Jaehyun's with thick tension that made the other quiver.

"I..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
